wishes!
by hoshinokaze
Summary: baru kali ini naruto punya majikan yang sombong ,mesum,dan menyebalkan! Bagaimana ia bisa pulang kerumahnya yang nyaman kalau sasuke tidak juga memberinya perintah!—"aku ingin kau,dobe"- Langsung baca aja deh!
1. Chapter 1

"jadi apa permintaanmu?"Tanya naruto frustasi

"hn."jawab sasuke santai

Arrrgggggttt! Situasi model gini emang bisa bikin gila!bayangin: sasuke adalah orang yang menjadi pemiliknya kali naruto tidak akan bisa kembali lagi kedalam kamar nyamannya: di dalam bola kaca kalau sasuke tidak memberinya 3 permintaan.!

Arizawa present,,,,

3 wishes

Desclaimer : mr masashi kishimoto.

Rate ;t..nggak berani M..kaze masih kecil!

warning:/kaze masih sangat amatir,,,jadi maklum banget kalo banyak typo,OOC atau kesukebean di sini…yah..masih mau belajar lagi..jadi mohon BANGET readers mau review buat menghilangkan ke bodohan kaze

Summary: baru kali ini naruto punya majikan yang sombong ,mesum,dan menyebalkan! Bagaimana ia bisa pulang kerumahnya yang nyaman kalau sasuke tidak juga memberinya perintah?!—"aku ingin kau,dobe"-"permintaanku hanyalah kau..naruto."

Langsung baca aja deh!

,

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan ,

Naruto menatap cowok dengan rambut melawan gravitasi di depannya,pemilik barunya dengan tatapan malas."jadi..kau pemilik baruku?"Tanya naruto

Sasuke hanya bereaksi sedikit: menautkan ia kebingungan,cowok dengan ekspresi super dingin tapi tetap super kyut ini ,menatap naruto takjub.

Gimana enggak?

Naruto baru saja keluar dari bola kaca yang sasuke terima dari salah satu fansnya yang juga pemilik toko barang antic,sasuke juga bukannya menerima dengan sengaja-dia tidak sebaik itu- bola itu ia temukan di dalam tasnya yang pastinya di selipkan dengan karna sasuke ingin membuangnya-dan –tidak-sengaja-menggosoknya 3 kali..maka keluarlah naruto.

sambil memasang ekspresi..'haaah….merepotkan saja!' membuka sebuah gulungan yang entah di keluarkannya darimana,lalu membacanya malas-malasan# author curiga kalo naruto kemasukan shikamaru." berhasil mengeluarkan jin dari bola Kristal laarroune ini,"baca naruto tanpa nada.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya,bingung ini jin atau sales promotion.

"karna itu,anda berhak menerima 3 permintaan!"lanjut naruto,sedikit menaikan nada suaranya agar terdengar ceria,ia malah semakin terdengar malas

Hening.

1 menit berlalu sia-sia.

"jadi? Apa permintaanmu?"Tanya naruto mulai kehilangan kesabaran

"kau siapa?"Tanya sasuke lemot.# ups! Mana ada keluarga uchiha yang lemot..sasuke MUNGKIN Cuma lagi bingung.

"sudah kubilang aku jin!"

"bukan itu, !"kata sasuke cuek.

"namaku..tunggu! apa itu permintaan?"Tanya naruto cepat.

"bukan."

"aku malas menjawab!"kata naruto nggak ramah.

" ,cepat keluar dari kamarku,penguntit."jawab sasuke.

Whats?! naruto baru saja memulai kehidupannya sebagai budak,dan harus mengabulkan permintaan sasuke, malah harus mendapat tuduhan sebagai penguntit?seolah ia adalh orang sakit jiwa homo yang mencintai cowok di depannya yang berwajah stoick ini sampai mengejar-ngejarnya masuk kamar dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai jin!jangan gila donk!

"AP-P…"naruto speechless.

"kau tuli ya? Yah…baru kali ini aku menemukan penguntit senekat dirimu,aku tersanjung,tapi tindakanmu mengganggu,jadi,lebih baik kau pulang,dan urus pakaian aneh mu itu,asal tau saja…kau lebih mirip host klub kabaret dengan celana itu di bandingkan mirip jin."cerocos sasuke sambil menancapkan pisau-pisau di jantung naruto.

"aku bukan PENGUNTIT! Kau ini princess syndrome ya?!"Tanya naruto kesal

"lalu kau apa? Pelacur yang menawarkan diri dengan masuk kamarku? Aku tu tidak homo! Jadi cepat…"

"DIAAAMMMM!"teriak naruto kasar,sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya,tangan naruto terangkat,

sasuke membatu,

mulutnya tidak bisa bergerak,dan bahkan ia tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya untuk berdiri dan memukul naruto.

"aku ini jin yang seratus kali lipat lebih kuat darimu,jauh lebih terhormat darimu,jauh lebih berkuasa di bandingkan dengan cowok sesombong dirimu."ujar naruto menggenggam erat udara kosong di depannya,membuat sasuke terankat satu meter di udara dengan kesulitan bernafas.

BRUK!

Pantat sasuke membentur lantai,naruto melepaskan cengkramannya di udara,ia membuat sasuke berdiri dengan telunjuknya.

"sekarang kau sudah mengerti? "Tanya naruto sebal.

..

.

.

++++++Perkenalan di ulang…tunggu sebentar..+++++

.

.

.

"siapa kau?"Tanya naruto,kali ini dengan tubuhnya yang melayang bebas di udara,sementara sasuke duduk di depannya dengan expresi yang sulit di tebak.

Sasuke tidak bisa meremehkan naruto lagi ,ia baru saja nyaris mati karna jin satu ini,salah langkah sedikit saja,ia benar-benar akan mati.

"namaku sasuke uchiha."ujar sasuke dingin.

"umur!"

"17 "jawab sasuke.

"hmm…"gumam naruto melayang mendekat,menatap wajah sasuke terlalu dekat karna hanya berjarak saku kaki dari wajahnya."kau memang masih anak-anak."ujar naruto sebal karna ia baru saja di tuduh penguntit oleh 'anak-anak'

Tiga buah kedutan menghias pipi porselen sasuke,apa?! Anak-anak!ia yang punya wajah tampan,dan termasuk pengusaha terkenal di umurnya yang memang masih muda dan bahkan memimpin uchiha group menggantikan kakaknya yang tidak becus di panggil ANAK-ANAK oleh si dobe berkepala pirang ini?!

"kau juga anak-anak!"ujar sasuke kesal,ia tidak bisa lagi memuntahkan racun dari mulutnya..kan takut dikit,netar di cekek lagi…

"hei! Aku sudah berumur seribu tujuh belas tahun!"protes naruto."aku jauh lebih tua!kau harus bersikap hormat padaku!"

"terserah saja."ujar sasuke malas.

"sampai saat ini,kau orang yang paling muda yang pernah menjadi pemilik bolaku."ujar naruto."jadi cepat katakana 4 permintaanmu! Ada ramen yang menungguku saat aku pulang nanti!"

"kau bisa langsung pulang"

"hei! Kau tidak tau cerita tentang jin ya?..kami tidak bisa pulang sebelum mengabulkan 3 permintaan orang yang memanggil kami! "ujar naruto.

Sasuke menatap naruto"yah..aku mengerti garis besarnya…tapi kenpaa tadi kau bilang 4 bukan tiga?"

"ukh..itu…"jawab naruto merasakan hal yang tidak beres.

"jawab pertanyaanku!"

"itu perintah?"Tanya naruto menantang.

"ya"jawab sasuke singkat.

"ukh…kau mudah sekali membuang perintah! Orang lain bisa saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan kesempatan ini tau?!"ujar naruto sebal.

"jangan mengalihkan perhatian."

"baiklah!...ukh…"ragu,naruto mengatakannya dngan cepat."karna tadi aku menyakitimu! Jadinya aku harus mengabulkan satu permintaan karna kalau tidak aku tidak bisa pulang!"

_Bingo!_

Sasuke menyeringai iblis,"jadi intinya..kau tidak bisa pulang sebelum mengabulkan keinginanku?"tanya sasuke senang.

"aku kan sudah mengatakannya tadi,kau tuli ya?!"bentak naruto

Sasuke sedang tidak ingin berdebat,kalau dalam keadaan bisaa,ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan begitu saja orang yang memanggilnya tuli,tapi kali ini,ada hal yang lebih menarik yang membuat sasuke mengabaikan hal itu.

"itu berarti kau adalah budaku"ujar sasuke santai.

"APA?!kau bilang BUDAK?! Kami member kalian permintaan! Kami tuannya di sini! Bukan kalian, 'manusia'?!"bentak naruto tidak terima.

"benarkah? Bukannya kami 'manusia'lah yang memegang kendali?"Tanya sasuke senang.

"kami bisa berbuat apapun!"ujar naruto kesal,baru kali ini juga,ia memiliki patner semenyebalkan ini! Patner-patnernya sebelumnya bahkan rela menyembah-nyembahnya!

"tapi kau tidak bisa menyakitiku!"ujar sasuke menantang.

"ukh…"geram naruto kesal,ia bisa merasakan senyum kemenangan sasuke."terserah kau saja,cepat katakan 3 permintaanmu."

"jangan memerintahku"ujar sasuke santai.

"oh ya? Apa hakmu?!"tantang naruto.

Sasakue memutar bula matanya."kalau begitu..permintaan pertamaku"…

Naruto mengangkat tangannya,siap membuat sihir untuk memenuhi permintaan sasuke dengan cepat,

"…..,jadilah budak yang menurut dan tidak membantah sampai kau pulang nanti"

Tangan naruto terkulai ke depan."apa?!kau gila ya? Kau membuang satu lagi permintaan yang berharga!"ujar naruto merasakan kepalanya mendidih!

"diam budak! Jangan pakai kata 'kau' tapi'tuan!' ,dan tutup mulutmu yang berisik itu!"perintah sasuke.

"ap-"naruto nyaris menghela nafas menenangkan diri"hah—huuff,begini tuan (sialan) …kau bisa minta harta,wanita,kekayaan..bahkan istana! Jangan membuang permintaanmu begitu saja hanya untuk menghinaku!"

Sasuke menyeringai,membuat siapapun selain naruto –kalau melihatnya- menjadi mimisan "aku sudah punya semuannya."ujarnya.

Sasuke berjalan santai,membuka pintu ,keluar kamarnya.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

Ctak!—ia menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah gulungan panjang keluar begitu saja ,setengah jam kemudian,ia selesai membaca gulungan itu.

"hmmm…jadi dia anak kaya dan terkenal eh?!"gumam naruto sebal,pantas saja uchiha jadi super sombong!

Ia menutup gulungan yang ternyata berisi daftar riwayat hidup sasuke,lalu ia menghilang dalam satu hembusan nafas.

Nafas sebal tentunya.

"dobe,ambilkan itu."ujar sasuke menjulurkan kakinya,menunjuk sebuah buku yang bahkan tidak sampai satu meter darinya.

Naruto melayang pelan ,lalu menyerahkan buku itu pada sasuke.

Dan keadaan menyebalkan ini telah berlangsung kira-kira satu minggu .sejak sasuke mengumumkan pada orang rumahnya,kalau naruto adalah budaknya ,naruto harus mengurus semua kebutuhan sasuke,padahal cowok stoick sialan itu punya banyak maid yang siap kapanpun!

Sejak keadaan tuan-dan budak ini dimulai,sasuke tidak kunjung memberi naruto malah mengerjai naruto habis-habisan!

"mana 'baik tuan'nya?"protes sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas kesal"baik tu-an!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang.

Sementara sasuke membaca,naruto hanya berdiri,tidak punya kerjaan,ia melayang kesan-kemari begitu saja.

"dobe,duduk di lantai!"perintah sasuke iseng.

Dan naruto pun duduk di lantai

"hei! Teme..errr…tuan! kapan kau akan memberiku perintah?!"tuntut naruto.

"itu urusanku!"ujar sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya di buku

"tapi itu juga urusanku!cepat biarkan aku pulang!"rengek naruto.

"berisik dobe!"

"berhenti memanggilku dobe!"bentak naruto kesal.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya,menutup buku di depannya,lalu berblik untuk menatap naruto,

"lalu..mpphff!"

Sedetik—BRUK!

"BWAAAHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!"

"ITU KATA-KATAKU DOBE!"

"KAU MENCI…ARGHHHTTTT! ITU KALI PERTAMAKU!"teriak naruto kesal

"kau yang berada di situ! Sudah kubilang jangan menatapku terlalu dekat!"

Hosh-hosh-hosh..

Keduanya bersemangat berteriak-teriak konyol.

Naruto mengelap bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir sasuke sesaat ia hanya protes menatap sasuke,dan tidak menyangka kalau sasuke akan menoleh!

"dasar TEME!"jerit naruto sebelum kemudian mendadak menghilang

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja meninggalkannya begitu entah kenapa,ia tidak protes.

ia menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa basah.

Tapi,Bukan berusaha mengelapnya seperti naruto,

.

.

hanya …

.

…menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

.

,,

Ini bukan hari yang baik.

Di uchiha grop,perusahaan keluarganya,sasuke tengah membuat proyek besar dengan resiko nyaris membuat kesalahan besar kalau saja kakaknya:uchiha itachi,tidak mengoreksi pekerjaannya semalam.

Sasuke merasakan pusing di kepalanya

"ini tuan muda"ujar seorang maid yang bermata lavender,mengantarkan sarapan sasuke.

"hn."ujar sasuke singkat.

"permisi"

Sasuke melirik sarapannya,dan maid yang membawakannya.

"ah..tunggu."cegat sasuke.

Sang maid menunduk hormat,menatap sasuke penasaran"ya tuan?"

Sasuke hanya menatap maid tanpa minat.

"cium aku."

"apa?"

"Pinjam kan bibirmu sebentar."ujar sasuke santai.

"tap..tapi…"ujar sang maid dengan muka ber blusing ria sekaligus mebiru,nyaris menangis.

Sasuke samakin menatap tanpa minat."lupakan saja,kau boleh pergi."

Sang maid makin di buat heran,ia melangkah pergi,lalu berhenti sebelum menutup pintu sasuke.

"teman tuan bilang,ia akan pergi selama tiga hari."

Sasuke menoleh,sedikit menaikan alis nya "aku tidak Tanya."

"saya hanya ingin menyampaikannya,maafkan kekurang ajaran saya…permisi."

Blam! Pintu tertutup.

Sasuke menghela nafas sedang tidak mood melakukan sekarang,objek pelampiasan stresnya : naruto ,sekarang hilang selama tiga hari.

Ia mengacak-acak rambut biru tuanya.

sialan!

Ada yang aneh dengan sasuke.

Padahal ini bukanlah ciuman pertamanya,sudah banyak gadis yang mengantri ciumannya,dan ia bahkan tidak ingat lagi kapan itu terjadi.

Tapi baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan satu detik itu!satu detik tidak bisa di sebut sebuah ciuman!bahkan sasuke ragu itu bisa di sebut bersentuhan atau tidak

Tapi ia hanya terus mengenang satu detik detik…

Sasuke menatap naruto yang melayang di -putar bosan.

"hn,dobe."

Naruto melirik sasuke,kemudian melayang tanpa adalah hari pertama setelah naruto menghilang sejak insiden itu selama 3 naruto hanya kembali,tapi tidak mengajak saskue bicara.

"dobe kemari."perintah sasuke,dan mau-tidak mau,ia bergerak maju.

"apa?"Tanya naruto tanpa menatap sasuke.

Untuk kali ini,sasuke tidak memprotes 'mana tuan ' andalannya saat mengerjai naruto

"siapa namamu?"

"bukan urusanmu!"ujar naruto

"kenapa? Ini permintaan!"ujar sasuke singkat,ada rona cerah pada wajah naruto.

"aku tetap tidak bisa bilang!"ujar naruto.

"memangnya bisa?"Tanya sasuke penasaran."kau tidak mau cepat kembali ke bolamu?"

"aku juga inginnya begitu! Tapi kami punya peraturan…meskipun kami bisa member pengetahuan apapun untuk pemilik bola kami,bangsa kami punya hak untuk tidak memberikn nama kami secara sembarangan!"

"hn."

"karna kalau kami memberikan nama,itu sama saja kami memberikan nyawa kami…lagi pula,tidak ada untungnya."ujar naruto sebal."AH! kenapa aku memberikan info ini Cuma-Cuma! Seharusnya pertanyaanmu tadi di bayar satu permintaan! Sialan!"umpat naruto.

"aku tidak Tanya,kau sendiri yang menjelaskan dobe."ujar sasuke .

"kau memang menyebalkan teme!"

"dobe,berapa sisa permintaanku?"Tanya sasuke mengabaikan tertarik.

naruto memeriksa bolanya dengan geram

."loh? kok masih 3 sih?!"bentak naruto."kapan aku menyakiti…AH! 3 hari yang lalu aku memang mendorongmu saat ciu….ARRRGHHHT! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENGINGATNYA!" kata naruto kacau,ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"berisik."jawab sasuke kesal.

"ini semua karna kau! Menyebalkan!"pekik naruto frustasi.

Keduanyaa kelewat berisik di dalam kamar para pelayang di keluarga uchiha yang mendengarnya tertawa senang,baru kali ini mereka mendengar suara sasuke se hidup sasuke hanya mengangguk dan bersikap defensive pada saat kepergian naruto selama tiga hari,membuat sasuke semakin tertutup.

Hanya pada narutolah ia membuka hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Di satu sudut konoha yang lainnya,tempat sebuah rumah mewah lain selain milik uchiha group,seorang gadis berambut pink tengah tertawa melihat tingkah sasuke melalui bola kristalnya.

"sasuke kun~~"gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Seorang pemuda lain tengah melayang di kamar sang gadis,meneliti ekspresi aneh dari sang gadis yang merupakan pemiliknya selama ini.

"ah…sai…aku sudah memutuskan permintaaan pertamaku."ujar gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari bola kristalnya.

Pemuda yang memakai baju yang tidak menutup perutnya itu tersenyum simpul,terlihat kosong dan tidak tulus."apapun itu,nona sakura"ujar sai patuh.

"aku ingin sasuke…."ujarnya lembut sambil tertawa keras.

"sasuke-kun…"

Sai menatap pemiliknya datar,sedikit ketakutan dengan tingkah tomboy sakura yang tertawa keras,padahal ia seorang nona kaya..kok kayak gini ya?ia mau-tidak-mau mengangguk.

"baik nona sakura."

******TBC*****

**Holla minna-san!**

**CPALK!**#Di lempar readers sama botol aq*a.

Ok! Maaf! Maaf banget karna malah nulis fic ini! Padahal **mirai no hibi** aja blum kelar!

Bahkan kaze belum bikin sekuel **future** requesan..kaze emang author bego! Bego!#nangis di bawah shower

Yah…doain aja kaze bias cepet ngelarinnya,dan buat minnasan-thanks udah baca…

Jangan lupa review woke?

Owari ^_^

By : hoshino kaze


	2. WHAT!

"ayo kita pergi dobe."ujar sasuke tiba tiba.

Naruto yang tengah memakan ramennya sambil melayang di udara menghentikan aktivitasnya"HAAAAH?"tanyanya sambil memuncratkan sedikit kuah ramen ke karpet indah sasuke.

Sasuke menatap karpet memandang naruto dengan tatapan 'bersihkan!'

Naruto memutar bola mata birunya lalu menghilangkan noda dengan satu jentikan tangan.

"kemana?"

"ikut saja."ujar sasuke malas."pakai baju resmi!"

Naruto menghela nafas,ia langsung mengganti pakaian jingga hitamnya dengan tuksedo putih .dan baju sasuke dengan tuksedo hitam.

Sasuke mengamati pantlan dirinya di cermin."tidak buruk"ujarnya santai.

"yah…aku kira selera pakaian kalian jelek,tapi ternyata cukup bagus juga."komen naruto yang senang mengamati bayangannya.

"kita kemana teme?"Tanya naruto yang kemudian mendapat deathglere dari memasang tampang bosan."kemana kita tu-an"ulangnya

"ke pesta pertunanganku."

"Apaaaaa?!"

Arizawa present,,,,

3 wishes

Desclaimer : mr masashi kishimoto.

Rate ;t..nggak berani M..kaze masih kecil!

warning:/kaze masih sangat amatir,,,jadi maklum banget kalo banyak typo,OOC atau kesukebean di sini…yah..masih mau belajar lagi..jadi mohon BANGET readers mau review buat menghilangkan ke bodohan kaze

Summary: baru kali ini naruto punya majikan yang sombong ,mesum,dan menyebalkan! Bagaimana ia bisa pulang kerumahnya yang nyaman kalau sasuke tidak juga memberinya perintah?!—"aku ingin kau,dobe"-"permintaanku hanyalah kau..naruto."

Langsung baca aja deh!

.

Naruto mengambil gelas ke limanya dari pelayan yang lewat .ia menegaknya sampai habis dalam satu detik.

Sudah lama ia tidak menghadiri pesta semacam ini,ia juga bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan suke rela datang ke acara seperti ini..hanya saja,ia tidak bisa pergi karna sasuke tidak mengijinkannya,ditambah lagi,si stoick sialan itu tidak juga ada di dekatnya setidaknya untuk mengusir kebosanan naruto yang berdiri selama dua jam tanpa lawan terus saja di kerumuni banyak orang,dan meski dalam situasi seperti itu pun,ia tetap tanpa ekspresi dan sangat heran,kemana ekspresi kesalnya selama ini?kenapa ia terlihat sangat…pokerface sekali?

Naruto meletakan gelasnya,berjalan menuju beranda untuk menghilangkan menatap bulan yang bersinar malam -ngingat kehidupannya yang menyenangkan di dunia jin…kenapa ia harus dapat panggilan di suapan ramen spesialnya yang terakhir?!...yah..kira-kira itulah yang sedang dipikirkan naruto.

"selamat malam.."

Naruto menoleh,tepat di belakangnya,seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai mendekatinya.

"eh..ah..ya"jawab naruto kikuk.

"apakah pestanya tidak menarik?"Tanya sang gadis

"apa? Ah,…menarik kok!"ujar naruto ,ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."baiklah…aku mengaku..pestanya memang sedikit membosankan."

Sang gadis tertawa."kau sangat jujur,jarang sekali aku menewajahn orang sepertimu."

"yeah..banyak yang bilang begitu."

Sang gadis menjulurkan tangan"aku haruno sakura"

Naruto menyambut tangan sakura."aku em…uzumaki."jawab naruto.

"uzumaki saja?"Tanya sakura.

"eh..itu…uzumaki..na..do..DOBE! ya! Namaku uzumaki dobe!"jerit naruto panic,sialan! Kenapa panggilan kurang ajar sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya?!

"dobe?"sakura tertawa setan,kelewat besar sampai semua orang yang ada di ruangan menoleh pada mereka berdua."ups!"ujar sakura menutup mulutnya."ma..maafkan aku! Namamu lucu sekali,aku tidak menyangkan akan bertemu orang semenarik kau.."

"aku juga tidak."jawab naruto.

"kau sendirian?"Tanya sakura

"yah..sebenarnya tidak,tadi aku bersama seseorang,tapi dia hilang di kerumuni banyak orang."ujar naruto bosan,

"oh…pantas kau terlihat bosan."ujar sakura

"tidak juga,aku kan sekarang bersama gadis secantik kau, rasa aku beruntung."jawab naruto jujur.

BUK! -naruto merasakan bahunya sakit,

"bisa saja!"ujar sakura yang baru saja mendaratkan pukulannya ke bahu naruto.

"hehehe.."ujar naruto menahan sakit..ngeri juga sama tenaga kingkong sakura.

"ah..dobe?—aku harus pergi,sebentar lagi acara utama!"pamit sakura,ia langsung berlari masuk kedalam ruangat pesta .

Naruto menghela nafas,ia kembali sendirian.

"hei dobe!"

Kali ini sasuke yang menghampirinya.

"kau sudah selesai?"Tanya naruto sasuke yang tengah melonggarkan dasinya,

"belum,"jawab sasuke ngirit kata.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau disini?"

Sasuke mendengus,"karna kau terlihat bosan"ujarnya singkat.

Naruto meledakkan tawanya,tapi nggak sekeras sakura tadi…"memangnya tadi aku terlihat se bosan itu? Sakura juga tadi bilang begitu!"ujar naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya"sakura?"

"ya!dia sangat cantik ya…"ujar naruto semangat.

"benarkah?"gumam sasuke nyaris tidak terdengar,

"y…."kata naruto terputus.

Ia tiba-tiba di dorong oleh seseorang hingga jatuh dari beranda yang lumayan tinggi.

"dobe?"Tanya sasuke nyaris tidak menyadari hilangnya naruto karna kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat.

Naruto meluncur di udara,tidak sempat memakai sihirnya dan mendarat dengat tidak elit,punggungnya menghantam tanah, sedikit limbung, ia mencoba berdiri..tapi kemudian seseorang yang masih samar karna ia tidak bisa mengendalikan kesadarannya kembali membuat punggungnya menghantam tanah.

Naruto mencoba membuka matanya,seseorang tengah menduduki perutnya,memegangi bahunya agar ia tidak bergerak.

.

.

Naruto dapat melihat senyum datar dari wajah orang yang baru saja menjatuhkannya

, "selamat malam…pangeran." Ujarnya singkat.

Naruto merasakan perasaan aneh,seperti ia telah mengenal orang yang di atasnya ini setelah sekian lama

"siapa kau?"Tanya naruto menatap mata cowok putih dengan wajah tersenyum kosong tu.

Cowok itu menatap wajah naruto tidak merasakan perubahan drastic dari mata cowok di atasnya itu,

"kau tidak mengingatku?"

Naruto ingin menggeleng,tapi ia takut,cowok itu akan kembali memasang wajah seperti ini.

"eh..em…itu…"jawab naruto gelagapan.

"jadi benar?"Tanya cowok itu melepaskan bahu naruto.

Naruto nyaris bangkit berdiri,tapi ia merasakan kakinya nyeri,jadi dia putuskan untuk tetap duduk."kenapa kau bias tau aku..pangeran?"Tanya naruto.

Lagi-lagi cowok itu tersenyum kosong"apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku? "ulangnya.

"aku…"

"DOBEEE!"

Naruto mendengar suara sasuke,ia menatap cowok yang kini memasang senyum sedih,lalu CTAK! Dalam satu jentikan jari,cowok itu menghilang.

Cowok itu jin! Sama seperti dirinya! Tapi….

,naruto tidak bias berpikir,nyeri menguasai tubuhnya,

Ia kembali jatuh, pingsan di tempat.

Sasuke nyaris melompat dari beranda,menyusul naruto,kalau saja ia tidak waras,ia segera berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong pesta yang panjang untuk menemukan naruto,tapi semua orang menahannya.

"tuan sasuke,sebentar lagi acaranya akan di mulai!"cegat salah satu pelayan

"minggir!"geram sasuke kacau,ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

"tapi…"

**BUK!**

Sasuke meberi satu pukulan pada si pelayan sebelum akhirnya,semua orang tidak lagi menghentikan tindakan sembrono sasuke,..kan nggak mau makan bogem mentah gratis dari si sasuke!

Sasuke berlari melintasi lorong dan akhirnya meninggalkan ruang pesta begitu saja.

"bagaimana dengan acaranya?"

"ada apa dengan tuan sasuke?"

"apa yang terjadi?"

Semua hadirin mendengungkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang nyaris sama,membuat ruangan pesta berdengung seperti lebah.

Sakura menuruni tangga dengan anggun,lalu mendiamkan semua orang dengan kehadirannya.

"semuannya tolong tenang…"ujar sakura lembut.

"tapi nona.."jawab seseorang ragu.

"meskipun sasuke tidak ada di sini..tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa kami telah bertunangan." Ujar sakura yakin.

"DOBE?!"

Sasuke menghampiri tubuh naruto yang kehilangan kesadaran,ia menarik naruto dari semak-semak.

"dobe? Kau tidak apa-apa?!"ulang sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto membuka matanya,mengamati wajah sasuke yang begitu khawatir.

"kenapa kau disini teme? Bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu?"Tanya naruto.

"dobe! Itu tidak penting! Kau sendiri! Kenapa bisa babakbelur begini?!"bentak sasuke

"hehehe..jatuh?"kata naruto santai.

"DOBE!"bentak sasuke melepaskan bahu naruto,membuat kepala naruto terbentur untuk ketiga kalinya malam ini.

"hei teme! Sakit!"bentak naruto kesal.

sasuke berdiri memunggunginya,

"teme kau dengar?"Tanya naruto merasa di cuekin.

"hn."jawab sasuke dingin.

Naruto mencoba melihat wajah sasuke,tapi cowok dengan kulit putih itu kembali memunggunginya

"kau marah teme?"Tanya naruto bingung.

Sasuke berjaln meninggalkan naruto,masuk ke dalam hutan yang terbentang luas di samping mereka.

"tunggu teme..kau nggak mungkin marah kan?"susul naruto cepat,ia berhasil menangkap bahu sasuke sebelum cowok bermata biru gelap itu melesat lebih jauh ke dalam hutan,dan tepat saat itu juga,sasuke mendaratkan pukulannya pada naruto.

"apa-apaan kau?!"bentak naruto memegangi pipinya yang sedikit bengkak akibat ulah sasuke.

"kau yang apa-apaan !"bentak sasuke.

Naruto berdiri,membalas pukulan sasuke,membuat tubuh cowok stoic itu terjerembab dengan pantat menyerusuk ke tanah.

Sasuke berdiri,sorot matanya sangat gelap,ia berlari menerjang naruto, kembali mendarat kan pukulannyaIa menahan kerah naruto.

keduannya berpandangan geram.

"kau kenapa sih?!"bentak naruto kacau,bibirnya terasa sakit bekas pukulan sasuke.

"kau jatuh,lalu bengun dengan wajah babak belur tapi masih tetap tertawa?"Tanya sasuke kesal.

"apa urusanmu?! Memangnya kenapa?!"Tanya naruto bingung sekaligus kesal,..kan dia yang jatuh dan luka,kenapa sasuke harus repot.

"apa urusanku?"Tanya sasuke kesal,bingung.

Benar,sebenarnya,kenapa ia bias semarah ini?sekacau ini?

Tiba-tiba saja sasuke kembali mengingat ciuman naruto,tentang mata biru cowok itu,tentang kulit tannya,tentang cengiran rubahnya saat makan bagaimana ia memuji sakura dan bagaimana ia tetap tersenyum ketika ia jatuh dan babak belur,

Sasuke menunduk,mata gelapnya tertutup poninya yang lumayan berhenti menatap naruto.

"ada apa sih?"Tanya naruto tanpa membaca sikon.

Sasuke masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya,mulai mengerti keadaan,

mengerti tentang perasaannya.

"kau kenapa teme?"Tanya naruto mendekati sasuke,tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya,menatap naruto yang tidak sampai semester darinya.

"kita pulang."kata sasuke dingin.

"APPA?bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu? Kau ini kenapa sih!"protes naruto.

"aku akan meminta dobe!"ujar sasuke,dan langsung saja,kembali dalam hitungan detik keduanya telah sampai di rumah sasuke yang sepi karna seluruh penghuninya memang sedang menghadiri acara pertunangan sasuke.

sasuke menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang king sizenya.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya,siap memunculkan sihir yang bias mengabulkan semuakeinginan sasuke."jadi..apa permintaanmu?"tanyanya senang,karna selangkah mendekati mission complete nya

"duduk di sini."perintah sasuke singkat.

"apa?"Tanya naruto kecewa,lagi-lagi menurunkan tangannya ,membatalkan semua sihir yang nyaris di keluarkannya."kau mau membuang permintaanmu sia-sia lagi?"Tanya naruto kesal.

"jangan kesini dobe"bentak sasuke yang tengah sibuk mengobrak abrik kotak p3knya

Naruto mau tidak mau terpaksa yang langsung saja menangkap wajah naruto dengan kedua tangannyamembuat naruto gelagapan"ap—apa yang kau lakukan te—OUCH! ITTTAIII! " jerit naruto saat kapas anti seprtik mendarat di lukannya dengan tidak lembut sama sekali.

"diamlah!"protes sasuke dengan kuping selesai dengan luka di pipi naruto,lalu menempelkan plaster luka di sana.

"ini permintaanmu?"Tanya naruto cengo.

"kau bilang apa dobe? Aku mengobatimu"ujar sasuke cuek.

Naruto menghela nafas lega(?) entah kenapa,kali ini ia benar-benar tertarik mengabulkan keinginan sasuke

"jadi apa permintaanmu?"tanyanya tidak ini,ia belum pernah mendapat permintaan berbau sihir dari sasuke,dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak becus menjadi jin.

Sasuke menatap mata biru juga naruto,masih menanti dengan penasaran.

"dobe."ujar sasuke lembut.

"apa?"Tanya naruto masih belum ngeh.

"cium aku."

"APA?"Naruto membelalakan matanya

"aku bilang cium aku,"ujar sasuke dingin.

"teme..kau gila?"Tanya naruto.

"itu permintaanku"ujar sasuke yakin,tanpa merubah ekpresi.

"tapi kau..aku…kita…temeee!KAU PASTI SUDAH GILA!"ujar naruto panic.

Sasuke menunduk,rambut biru tuanya lagi-lagi menutupi kedua mata onixnya."ya..aku memang sudah gila."uajr sasuke

"tuh kan!"ujar naruto lega."kau mungkin hanya kekurangan oksigen,atau karna kecapekan."ujar naruto lagi

"hn."sasuke mengacak rambutnya merasa sangat kacau.

Bayangkan: ia baru saja meminta ciuman dari seorang laki-laki!WHAT?! dia kan bukan homo gila yang kurang kasih sayang sampe harus minta ciuman dari cowok! Lagi pula ia meminta itu pada naruto! Pada budaknya!Naruto benar,ia pasti sudah gila.

IA PASTI SUDAH GILA!

Ia pasti benar-benar sudah gila karna mengambil kedua pipi naruto.

Ia pasti tidak waras karna berusaha menempelkan bibirnya pada naruto.

Naruto mengelak panic,tapi tangan sasuke sangat kuat memegangi harus lari,ia harus meghindar

5 cm...

Ia harus…

2 cm..

1cm…

**BOFF!**

Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya pada udara kosong,naruto menghilang.

"ck!"rutuk sasuke dalam hati,'aku benar-benar gila!'

AKU PASTI SUDAH GILA!

Di sudut konoha,di kamar dengan nuansa serba pink,

Sai melayang di udara kamar,pikirannya menerawang,mengingat masa lalu yang tidak pernah bias di lupakannya,tentang tujuan hidupnya dan masa lalu yang selalu menghadiri mimpinya.

"sai.."

Ujar sakura membuyarkan lamunannya.

Cewek berkepala pink itu memanggil sai tanpa menoleh sama sekali dari bola Kristal di depannya.

"ya nona?"Tanya sai lemah.

"jangan panggil aku nona!"bentak sakura

Sai menghela nafas berat "ya sakura.."ulangnya

Sakura mengangguk"bagiamana dengan rencana kita..kenapa kau tadi menghilang?"tanyanya kesal.

"saya tadi mengurus sedikit urusan"ujar sai mengingat kembali kejadiannya meneemui naruto tanpaizin sakura.

"kau tadi menemui pangeran mu itu?"tebak sakura,nyaris membuat sai jatuh dari posisinya.

"apa yang anda bicarakan?"Tanya sai pura-pura tidak mengerti.

" tau kau tau."ujar sakura malas,

Sai menghela nafas."bagaimana sakura tau tentang pangeran naruto?."ujarnya

"aku mendengarmu mengigau."ujar sakura santai,"untuk pertamakalinya saat aku melihatmu tidur."

"itu.."ujar sai terputus.

sakura mendekati sai yang kini duduk di merentangkan tangannya

Membuat cowok dengan kulit putih pucat itu menyandarkan kepalanya yang berat ke bahu sakura,meresapi aroma cherryblossom dari tubuh cewek itu,membuatnya sedikit amerasa tenang.

Sakura mengelus rambut hitam sai.

"mau menceritakannya padaku?"Tanyasakura lembut.

Sai mengambil kepalanya dari leher sakura.

"tidak sekarang."ujarnya "bagaimana kelanjutan rencana kita? Apa lagi yang harus saya lakukan?"Tanya sai

Sakura ingin membuat sai lebih baik,jadi ia membiarkan sai mengubah topic pembicaraan."baik,tidak! Bagus .."ujar sakura senang.

Sai tersenyum mengamati sakura yang menatap bola kristalnya secara intens "sasuke kun..mulai bergerak!"ujar sakura antusias.

Sai menatap pantulan wajah sasuke dari bola kristalnya,"dia sangat kacau"ujar sai.

Sakura mengangguk senang."bagus kan? Jadi kita bias ketahap selanjutnya!"

Sai mengamati wajah sakura,mengusap rambut lembut sakura,menyingkirkan sisa poni yang menutupi rambutnya

"sai?"ujar sakura.

"hm…?"

Sakura menatap sai intens,keduanya bertatapan agak lama,sementara tangan sai sibuk bergerak menyusuri tambut sakura yang lain,lembut.

"kau merusak rambutku!"ujar sakura.

Sai menghentikan aktivitasnya,"maaf sakura"ujar sai menyesal.

Sakura mengambil tangan sai ,menaruhnya di kepalanya.

"tapi aku suka,lanjutkan saja,"ujarnya merebahkankepalanya ke pangkuan sai.

Dan keduanya terdiam cukup lama,sakura memejamkan matanya.

"kau mash tidak ingin bercerita?"tanay sakura sekali lagi.

Sai masih setia menyusuri rambut sakura,"mungkin nanti."

Sementara itu,naruto tengah mengacak acak rambut pirangnya .

Ia melayang di atas konoha city,menikmati semilir angin dan kerlip lampu di bawahnya-baiklah,ia tidak benar-benar menikmatinya.

Pikirannya kacau..

Bagaimana ia harus menatap sasuke nanti?!

###############

Sai meletakan sakura di ranjangnya,menyelimuti tubuh cewek yang terlelap di pangkuannya tadi,sakura tiba-tiba membuka matanya,menatap sai.

"sai…"uajr sakura singkat.

"ya?"Tanya sai lembut

"kau harus benar-benar serius membunuh sasuke ya.."ujar sakura setengah tidur,lalu benar-benar terlelap.

Sai menghela nafas pada permintaan majikannya itu.

_Membunuh sasuke ya?_

*****TO BE CONTINUE****

**_holla_ minna-san!**

pertama-tamakaze ingin minta maaf (lagi-lagi) karna mood neglanjutin mirai no hibi yang chapternya ngegantung banget..BELUM JUGA MUNCUL!

trus karna pada chap 1 wishes ini banyak banget typonya...thanks banget buat temen-temen yang review dan ngasih tau kaze soal ini,

_see?.._i need comment and review!

let's review guys!

-oh heya...soal cerita chapter kali ini,..kaze janji bakal update secepetnya.

ITU kalo...ada yang mau review...plis review!#nangis di bawas shower

well,kaze nggak bisa prediksi kapan tamatnya ni cerita karna masih banyak banget rahasia yang belum terungkap,kayak jati diri naruto dan sai,wishesnya sakura,pertunangan sasusaku,

bahkan kaze sendiri tidak tau bakal kayak apa ending ni cerita...sasusaku? sasunaru? narusasu?sainaru atau narusai?atu jangan-jangan naru saku?!#keze author gila yang nggak bisa nebak ceritanya sendiri..maaf...

well,di chapter depan,kaze jelasin soal rulesnya dunia sai ama naru ya?biar makin seru gitchuuu..trus biar naruto makin susah #NYEHEHEHEH..

ups! nggak boleh kaze bocorin dulu!-#lagian sasuke udah men-deathglare kaze karna bikin dia flipped..hahaha..mampus lo!-

sasuke mendekat,membuat author mundur total"apa yang kau rencanakan kaze dobe?" tanya sasuke dengan muka begitu dekat.

"eh,..itu..."ujar kaze gelagapan karna nggak biasa di panggil dobe-lagian itu kan untuk naruto?! "apaan sih lo?".

"what?"tanya sasuke sok nginggris.

"kan kaze udah bilang kaze nggak tau apa rencana kaze ke depan!"bentak kaze kesel"naruto!sai! bekep ni orang!ngselin banget!"

**BOFF!** naruto n sai muncul di antara kaze ama sasuke.

keduanya mendekat ke arah kaze,kaze deg-degan..# apaan sehh?!"yang kaze bilang bekep tuh sasuke,kok kalian ke arah kaze sih?!"bentak kaze panik.

naruto mengadu tinjunya,segang sai melemaskan ototnya,

keduanya mendekat serem kearah kaze...

dan jerit memilukan pun terdengar pagi itu-oleh seorang author yang di bekep para tokohnya kishimoto!

ini semua salah mr. masahi!# nyalah-nyalahin orang.

pokoknya **REVIEW!**#di geplak readers karna maksa banget

owari..TT_TT


	3. WAR beggin

Sai meletakan sakura di ranjangnya,menyelimuti tubuh cewek yang terlelap di pangkuannya tadi,sakura tiba-tiba membuka matanya,menatap sai.

"Sai…"ujar sakura singkat.

"Ya?"Tanya sai lembut

"Kau harus benar-benar serius membunuh sasuke ya.."ujar sakura setengah tidur,lalu benar-benar terlelap.

Sai menghela nafas pada permintaan majikannya itu.

_Membunuh sasuke ya?_

Arizawa present,,,,

3 wishes

Desclaimer : mr masashi kishimoto.

Rate ;t..nggak berani M..kaze masih kecil!

warning:penuh typo,OOC,garing..kagak humor..kagak romance,,yeah..i am newbie

Enjoy reading ..ok?

"Dobe.."ujar sasuke menatap cowok pirang yang baru saja menghilang dari kejadian yang yang nyaris di ,karna naruto tidak menghilang selama 3 hari seperti perkiraannya,

dobe kembali!

"Teme.."ujar naruto ikut-ikutan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tersa gatal-entah kenapa.# bukan karna ketombean,ok?

Hening.

"Maaf.."ujar sasuke yang untuk pertama kalinya ,meluncurkan kata-kata manusiawi seperti itu

Naruto menatap si stoic,majikan sialannya tidak percaya"Tidak Teme! Errr..maksudku tuan.!"ujar naruto kacau"Aku lah yang salah! Dengan menggunakan sikap tidak professional dalam pekerjaanku! Aku sungguh tidak bisa di panggil sebagai jin kalau aku mengelak dari perintahmu,tuan sasuke! "

"Tidak-lupakan saja…kau sepertinya benar-mungkin aku gila,dobe"akui sasuke lagi.

Naruto memasang wajah kesal,…kok sasuke jadi super OOC banget sih!

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke samping sasuke,memegang bahu sasuke dengan tatapan lurus.

"Bersiaplah."ujar naruto memperingatkan.

"Tidak! Tunggu dobe! Maksudku…"

Naruto memejamkan matanya,mengambil pipi sasuke dengan kedua wajahnya tidak memperdulikan penolakan sasuke.

**Cup!**

Kecupan bibir menyentuh bibir,

Naruto melepaskan pipi matanya,menatap onix di depannya dengan wajah super merah..

"Apa kau puas?"Tanya naruto.

Sasuke masih bibirnya yang entah kenapa maju untuk menerima bibir naruto, padahal ia masih menolak beberapa detik sebelumnya

"Maksudku bukan begini."ujar sasuke kenapa ini tidak seperti gambarannya.

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya,mengecup lagi,sedikit lebih lama bibir sasuke.

"Begini?"Tanya naruto tidak mengerti,sekarang,ia yang malah menginginkan lebih lama,karna entah kenapa..rasa bibir sasuke membuatnya entahlah…ketagihan mungkin?

Sasuke masih membatu.

Naruto mengecup lagi bibir sasuke,lebih lama..jauh lebih lama dari pada yang menjilat bibir kembali bibir mereka dengan terburu-buru-seolah tidak ingin kehilangan moment—ia mendorong sasuke,keduanya bertumpuk tanpa melepaskan jalinan bibir keduanya di lantai kamar sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memejamkan pasrah atau pasti,ia tidak bisa menjelaskan ,ia benci dinginnya lantai kamar,benci beratnya badan naruto di atasnya,benci nafas naruto yang terengah-engah di hidungnya,benci suasana berisik yang di timbulkan oleh bibir mereka,benci dengan rasa hangat yang di timbulkan bibir naruto di bibirnya ,tapi di luar dugaan,ia malah hanyut dengan perpaduan antara semuanya.

Keduanya kehabisan nafas.

Naruto melepaskan bibirnya,menyingkir dari badan sasuke .Keduanya duduk,menormalkan nafas masing-masing.

"Seperti itu?"Tanya naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang tanpa sadar membuat baju naruto kusut.

"Entah lah.."jawab sasuke bingung.

Ia tidak tau apa yang membuat perbedaan antara ciuman yang mereka lakukan dengan bayangannya selama ini.

"Mungkin bukan seperti ini yang aku bayangkan"akui sasuke

"Yah..rasanya tidak buruk"lanjut naruto tidak nyambung."Kupikir akan bagaimana"

"Dobe,bukan ini yang aku bayangkan! Kau menciumku seolah aku wanita."ujar sasuke tidak terima,ia akhirnya tau apa yang berbeda.

"Hei! Kau kan minta di seperti ini!"belas naruto kesal.

"Tapi bukan kau yang seharunya memulai"balas sasuke tidak terima.

"Jangan bergerak!"ujar naruto.

Sasuke hanya naruto tajam. naruto menyentuh bibir sasuke, sementara sasuke entah kenapa kembali memejamkan memprotes tubuhnya sendiri yang terlalu jujur,mengharap satu ronde lagi—satu lagi..

"Kau berdarah teme!"ujar naruto mengelap darah di bibir sasuke.

"Hn."ujar sasuke membuka matanya kesal."Dobe,kau mengigitku tadi."

"Apa?!"Tanya naruto merasakan darah sasuke tidak! Apa yang ia lakukan!

Naruto mengecek bola kristalnya.

Dan benar saja! Permintaan sasuke tetap tiga! Ukh…kenpa ia menyakiti tuannya lagi sih?!

"Temeee!"bentak naruto kesal.

"Bukan salahku dobe"ujar sasuke dingin,ia melepas kemejanya berbaring di atas ranjangnya ,mendengus kesal.

"Teme,ini salah mu!"jerit naruto tidak terima

"Panggil aku tuan!"bentak sasuke dengan mata terpejam,"Bangunkan aku besok pagi"

Naruto berteriak histeris lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

" "kelu sasuke dengan senyum yang terukirdi wajahnya.

Ia tertidur dengan sebuah senyuman-atau tepatnya seringaian,pertamakali dalam hidupnya malam itu.

Naruto kembali mengambang di atas konoha city,langit masih tetap malam,dan angin masih tetap menerpanya,seperti sebelumnya..hanya saja perasaannya jadi jauh lebih ringan.

Tidak! Tunggu! Apa yang barusan ia lakukan?

Ia berciu—ARGHHTTT! Dengan sasuke?!

Oh tidak..ia ketularan sasuke yang tidak mengacak rambutnya

.

"Oyasumi.."

Naruto menoleh,tepat di belakangnya,cowok yang menyerangnya di pesta pertunangan sasuke mengambang . tunggu! Sasuke bahkan sudah bertunangan!# Naruto kembali tidak waras.

Naruto meninju dagunya sendir,menormalkan sai bergidik ngeri melihat pangerannya bertingkah bodoh.

"Maaf..aku sedang kacau"kata naruto mentap sai.

"Aku bisa lihat"kata sai biasa

"Oh ya..maaf soal tidak melanjutkan percakapan kita.."ujar naruto "Kau kenal aku?"

Sai tersenyum ,sedikit tertawa."Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu pangeran."

Naruto tersentak,sebelumnya,sai juga memanggil naruto pangeran.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau aku…"kalimat naruto terputus,ia menatap sai.

"Kau masih belum mengingatku?"Tanya sai lemah.

"Ukh…maaf.."ujar naruto tidak mengelak"bagaimana kalau kita ulang perkenalannya?"

Naruto mendekati sai,mengulurkan tangannya"Aku Uzumaki Naruto..yah..meskipun kau mengenalku."

Sai terpaku di tempatnya,sebuah de javu menghinggapi memorinya,sepertinya,dulu hal ini pernah terjadi..

Sai membungkuk hormat,"Saya Sai.."

Naruto menurunkan tangannnya yang menggantung tanpa di jabat sai,ia tertawa canggung "Kau tidak perlu membungkuk! Lagi pula aku bukan lagi pangeran..dan kita sekarang di dunia manusia."

" setara sekarang"ujar sai dingin "Anda kabur,kan?"gumamnya nyaris tanpa suara

"Sai?"Tanya naruto merasakan aura dingin yang di keluarkan sai,ia melihat sai menggumamkan sesuatu,entah apa itu..

" berubah."ujar sai kmbali normal.

"Benarkah?"Tanya naruto."Ngomong-ngomong aku kaget,karna masih ada yang mengingat jabatanku yang dulu"ujar naruto

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan anda"balas sai,dengan senyum kosongnya.

"Benarkah?"Tanya naruto ganjil.

Sai tersenyum..bedanya,kali ini ia terlihat sedih.."Baiklah..sepertinya aku harus memenuhi permintaan majikanku.."ujar sai pelan.

"Apa?kau juga punya majikan di kota ini?"Tanya naruto penasaran "Perintah apa?"

Sai tersenyum lagi "Aku akan memberi uchiha sasuke hadiah"ujar sai santai.

"Ap-"

"Karna aku menghormatimu, akan memberitahumu lebih dulu tentang tugasku kali ini.."

Naruto merasakan punggungnya dingin."Tunggu—tapi…sasuke adalah…"kalimat naruto terpotong.

"Aku tau..karna itu,aku memperingatkan pangeran."ujar sai dingin "bersiap-siaplah.."

**_BOFF!_**

Sai menghilang dalam kepulan naruto mnggapai udara kosong.

"Sai?"Tanya naruto bingung,ia memikirkan nama itu terus menerus..dimana ia pernah bertemu sai?

Lalu naruto tersentak kaget..memberi hadiah..pada orang selain majikan..itu sama saja dengan…

_ Membunuh sasuke!_

Naruto menghilang dengan cepat,kembali kekamar sasuke,

Dan kamar sasuke tidak lagi rapi,

Seluruh wallpaper kamarnya rusak seolah di silet oleh bertonton benda tengah berada di sudut kamar,nyaris teririris kalau saja naruto tidak segera kembali.

sai mengambang di dekat sasuke,sedikit tersenyum sebelum naruto menggapainya.

**_BOFF!_**

Lalu lagi-lagi menghilang.

"Sasuke?!SASUKE!"jerit naruto panic,ia memeluk sasuke .

"Dobe…kau kemana saja.."ujar sasuke lemah.

Naruto mengelus pipi sasuke yang tergores dan berdarah,"Kau baik-baik sa.."naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karna sasuke telah pingsan tak sadarkan diri..

Pertarungan telah di mulai…

"Bagaimana nona?"

Tanya sai pada sakura yang duduk membelakanginya,sakura menatap bola Kristal di pangkuannya dengan intens.

"Terlalu berlebihan"komentar sakura "Tapi bagus juga.."

"Terimakasih nona."

"Panggil aku sakura!"bentak sakura."lagi pula..meskipun aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memberi tahu patnernya sasuke tentang rencana pembunuhan kita!".sakura menoleh pada sai,mentaap peliharaannnya itu tajam

"Maaf nona..sakura"ujar sai lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku justru lebih suka begitu! Kau jenius sai!"puji sakura."Kali ini..biarkan mereka bernafas lega dulu,yang penting kita sudah memberi mereka peringatan…ini akan berkembang menjadi jauh lebih cepat dari pada dugaanku!"

Sai menatap sakura tidak berkedip."Untuk sementara kita diam?"Tanya sai

"Ya..sudah kubilang beri mereka sedikit waktu…aku ingin meihat perkembangannya."ujar sakura

Sai duduk di samping sakura,menatap Kristal yang berisi wajah sasuke yang tertidur setelah perbuatannya.

"Sai…"ujar sakura lemah.

"Hm?"

"Kau mengelus rambutku lagi."

Sai melepaskan tangannya dari rambut sakura secara reflex,ia heran kenapa ia begitu kecanduan mengelus rambut sakura.

"Ya..tidak apa-apa..lagi pula aku juga suka kok"akui sakura,pipinya bersemu sedikit.

Sai meletakan tangannya di rambut sakura,

Menanti pertemuan selanjutnya dengan naruto..

Naruto mengambang sepanjang malam di kamar inap sasuke tidak juga sadar.

Pikiran naruto melayang pada sai..

Sai?Dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya?

Naruto turun untuk menatap sasuke,menggenggam tangan sasuke yang di infus.

"Ngggh..dobe.."ujar sasuke mulai sadar.

"Te..teme..kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya naruto khawatir,

Sasuke berusaha keras mengatakan sesuatu,dan naruto menanti dengan tidak sabar..

"Panggil aku tuan,dobe!"

Naruto nyaris jatuh dari tempatnya berdiri."kau tidak punya kata-kata lain teme?"

"Tuan,dobe!"paksa sasuke.

" ..tuan sasuke.."ujar naruto mengalah.

Sasuke berdiri dengan naruto membantunya.

"Tuan sasuke"ujar naruto menatap sasuke serius."ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhmu"

"Hn."ujar sasuke acuh.

"Jangan Cuma hn! Nyawamu terancam! Setidaknya,aku harus tau alasannya."

"Aku juga tidak tau."ujar sasuke cuek "Kalau aku terancam,ini juga bukan urusanmu."

"Tuan! Ini urusanku! Tuan sasuke adalah patnerku saat ini,itu sama saja tuan,adalah tanggung jawabku" ujar naruto kesal

Sasuke menatap naruto,mencoba menelusuri mata biru cerah naruto."Mungkin hanya pembunuh bayaran bodoh dari perusahaan musuh."ujar sasuke membuat naruto merasa perutnya teraduk-aduk,ia tau,pembunuhan sasuke mungkin sering terjadi sebelumnya,tapi untuk kali ini,lawan tidak bisa di remehkan.

"Baiklah..aku akan mengadakan perjanjian penuh…"ujar naruto mengalah.

Sasuke mengerutkan .

"Aku akan memberikan namaku padamu.."ujar naruto mengangkat tangannya,

ruangan yang sepi tempat sasuke menginap bersinar sebuah perjanjian baru saja terpaku.

"Namaku..Uzumaki Naruto"ujar naruto

"Naru-to?"Tanya sasuke tercengang karna wajah naruto bersinar biru.

"Mulai sekarang,setiap tuan sasuke memanggil namaku,aku akan selalu muncul—kapanpun dan dimanapun.."ujar naruto serius.

Sasuke merasakan perasaannya melambung,untuk pertamakalinya ia mengetahui nama naruto…tapi ia justru merasa bersalah."bukannya aku sama saja merampas ke bebasanmu?"Tanya sasuke heran,merasa bersalah dan tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.# dasar stoik!

"Selama aku bisa melindungimu..kurasa itu tidak penting.."ujar juga sendiri tidak mengerti..kenapa untuk pertamakalinya,ia melakukan perjanjian seperti ini.. mengorbankan apapun hanya untuk melindungi sasuke..kenapa ia begitu mengaggap sasuke penting..? ia sendiri tidak tau..

"Tapi…"

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan protesnya,naruto mendaratkan bibirnya pada mata lembut kelopak mata mata si stoick menjadi bersinar merah.

"Sekarang anda adalah tuanku,secara sempurna.."ujar naruto "kehormatan,ke bebasan dan nyawaku..semuannya milik tuan..aku resmi sepenuhnya menjadi budak"ujar naruto serius."Hanya sampai 3 permintaanmu terpenuhi..aku akan melindungimu sepenuhnya."

"Naruto.."bisik sasuke lirih.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan perasaannya sekarang: ia baru saja merampas kebebasan naruto, menjadikannya budak,melakukan perjanjian beresiko tinggi,,dan akan merepotkan naruto untuk seterusnya..

Tapi kenapa ia malah justru merasa senang?

Ia tidak mengerti perasaan damai karna mengetahui nama naruto berefek sebesar ini padanya.

Naruto melayang lagi,membiarkan sasuke tidur kembali,ia mengambang dengan pikiran yang juga mengambag kemana-mana..

Sai..

Sai?

Siapa dia?

"Naruto…"ujar sasuke sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

"Iya tuan?"Tanya naruto

"Apa ini akan berbahaya bagimu?"

Naruto menatap sasuke"mungkin.."

"Bisa kau hentikan ini?"Tanya sasuke lagi.

"Tidak…hanya saja..pertarungan akan di mulai..ini tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang tuannya rencanakan."

"Kau mengenal siapa yang menyerangku?"Tanya sasuke kaget.

" kutau namanya adalah…sai."

DEG!

Naruto merasakan sesuatu mengaliri memorinya,

Ia ingat sebuah tangan kecil memegang ujung bajunya.

Mata hitam yang menatap padanya dengan wajah berkaca-kaca..

Sai..?

Siapa? naruto memegangi kepalanya,dan memori yang sekilas muncul, hilang begitu saja.

Naruto menghela nafas berat..

Pertarungan resmi di mulai…

******TBC*****

HOLLA MINNASAN!

Kaze mau ngasih peringatan sekaligus selamatan karna berhasil mengetik fic ini hanya dalam waktu satu jam…#atau itu termasuk kelamaan?

Yah,,,maklum aja kalo kaze bikin banyak typo,OOC dan kesalahan EYD..ini karna kaze emang masih blum begitu familiar dengan dunia fanfic..dan ngetiknya juga buru-buru

Well,karna belum kaze check ulang…plis kasih kaze kritik and saran buat updatean kaze ini ya..

Thanks before,udah nyempetin baca fic ini..

OWARI ^_^

By; hoshino kaze


End file.
